Averno
by M.Night
Summary: "¿Puedes prometerme algo? Prométeme que no dejarás que ese abismo me trague" susurra desesperada. Y de repente, Tris se desmorona frente a ti... De repente, las consecuencias de una guerra te arrastran a la realidad. OS


_Averno_

La encuentras de pie, con sus brazos apoyados sobre la barrera de hierro y la mirada sumergida en el abismo que los rodea.

La observas con detenimiento.

Observas su silueta resaltar en la oscuridad.

Observas su cabello mecerse levemente.

La observas y sientes la necesidad de acercarte.

Y lo haces.

Caminas hasta posicionarte a su lado, imitando su postura contra aquella barrera que los separa del vacío infinito.

Dentro de ti, el anhelo por oír su voz se hace cada vez más insoportable, invasivo, porque sabes que aún después de tantos meses juntos todavía tu interior no se acostumbra a la idea de que ella es real.

De que ella existe.

Respira.

Te ama.

Y sin embargo, todavía no puedes entender por qué lo hace. Pero eres demasiado egoísta para alejarla. Y la necesitas. Solamente tú sabes cuánto.

— ¿Planeas saltar?

El eco de la pregunta resuena finamente en el espacio.

No esperas una respuesta realmente, solo deseas retomar ese lazo invisible entre ambos, pero su lejana respuesta logra tomarte por sorpresa.

— ¿Crees que lo haría?

No, por supuesto que no, y ambos lo saben. Y sin embargo no puedes evitar el escalofrío que recorre tu cuerpo al pensar en aquella posibilidad.

Quedas con la mirada perdida en algún punto invisible, permitiendo que el silencio se adueñe de la conversación, pero no logra terminar de acoplarse cuando su voz corta tus pensamientos nuevamente.

— ¿A cuántos has sacado del agua? — inquiere de pronto, distante.

Tu cuerpo se tensa por un momento al entender el significado de aquella pregunta, pero eso no te impide responderle.

—Mas de los que me gustaría admitir — confiesas, sintiendo un gusto amargo en la boca.

No dice nada durante un instante, perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que decide liberar su peligrosa curiosidad otra vez.

— ¿Y a cuántos has salvado?

Los dos saben la respuesta a aquella pregunta. Giras el rostro y la miras por primera vez desde que te acercaste a su lado, y dices sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Además de a ti?

Posa sus ojos grises en los tuyos

De repente, todo deja de importar.

Todo menos ella.

Y por primera vez en tu vida no sabes qué hacer, mientras la joven que amas sigue atrapándote en su mirada desesperada.

— ¿Puedes prometerme algo? — su voz es un mero susurro pero no te atreves a apartar la mirada — Prométeme que no me dejarás caer…. Prométeme que no dejarás que ese abismo me trague.

Tu pecho comienza a doler. Tus puños se comprimen en el hierro.

No quieres admitir que el terror se está apoderando de ti, pero lo sientes amarrarse en tus venas y comenzar a penetrar en tu interior porque finalmente comprendes lo que ella te ha ocultado durante tanto tiempo.

Ahora lo entiendes, pero estás demasiado paralizado por sus palabras como para reaccionar.

—Ya lo está haciendo y no quiero... no quiero ser un cuerpo más en el agua— susurra en una desesperación agobiante—. Promete que no dejarás que eso suceda… Prométemelo, Tobías.

Se está desmoronando frente a ti, fraccionando en miles de pedazos.

¿Cómo nunca lo notaste?

¿Cómo permitiste que llegara tan lejos?

Ella te contempla atormentada, sabiendo que eres el único que puede salvarla de aquella locura inminente.

Entonces haces lo que tanto has deseado desde un principio.

La encierras en tus brazos.

Su aroma embriaga tus sentidos y deseas que el tiempo se detenga por siempre.

Ella entierra su rostro en tu pecho, temblando.

— ¿Crees que lo haría? — murmuras suavemente contra su oreja— ¿Crees por un momento que permitiría que eso suceda?

Sostienes su rostro entre tus manos y la contemplas, notas su terror y cansancio.

Sus ojos grises te lo dicen todo.

Ni una palabra más sale de su boca, pero al instante sus labios se encuentran oprimidos contra los tuyos, besándote con desespero.

Ella sabe que la salvarías una y otra vez. Que mientras respires, tú la protegerás, incluso de sí misma.

Y por un segundo te olvidas de la guerra, de la muerte, del dolor.

Por un segundo, sólo existen ella y tú.

Y el abismo alrededor.

_**OOO**_

_**Disclaimer**_: Todo es propiedad de Veronica Roth, yo solo juego con los personajes y la trama.


End file.
